JyuumonjixSena Five Themes
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Five themes all dealing with the JyuumonjixSena pairing.
1. Bad Habit

**1.**

**Title:** Bad Habits  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** first theme of five from the challenges Shiroro gave me. Hopefully this will help get me into the fandom. XD  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** JyuuxSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** possibly through Episode 36 of the anime?  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Time:** Totally lost count. O.o  
**Summary:** Everyone needs a vice.  
**Dedication:** kshi- good themes. XD  
**A/N: **So after episode 37 of the anime I've become a raving happy JyuuxSen fan. Weird, I know. But anyway, I feel like I need to get in on this fandom a little bit more, and thus… some fic (drabbleage, really). With challenges graciously provided by my sixth seat to spur me along. Hope I do them justice? XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly. Not mine, though I wish constantly. Also, the five themes aren't mine either, so if you wanna use them, please contact kshi first.   
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

He doesn't smoke anymore because the hell if he's going to let all his hard work over the past few months amount to nothing in the long run, but even still, Jyuumonji is beginning to discover that humans all need at least one vice or another, if for no other reason than too keep them occupied. 

Lately, since he traded the cigarettes in, he's finding that he's been itching for another sort of bad habit altogether, and this one is shaping up to be even more troublesome than the smoking, if only for the mental anguish he's putting himself through trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with him.

"Che, just gimme that, will ya?" the lineman mutters sullenly, grabbing the heavy equipment bag out of Sena's hands without ceremony and tossing it over his shoulder. He makes sure the smaller boy knows exactly how not-heavy the stuff is to him. "Damned wimp."

"Aah, Jyuumonji-san! I can carry it, it's no problem, really!" the runningback hastily states, looking embarrassed and reaching for the bag again.

Kazuki averts his eyes at the plea, shrugging the bag completely out of the smaller boy's reach. "Tch. It's a pain in the ass watching you struggle along with those skinny little stick arms of yours," he grumbles by way of explanation, before stepping around Sena and heading for the bus. "Take you all damned day to get the bus loaded at this rate."

The brown-haired boy frowns and tags along after the lineman, looking at the ground. "I…" he begins, trying to find a way to apologize for his weakness.

It makes the blonde feel immediately guilty, because he's been picking on the shrimp more and more lately, without any real explanation as to why. Maybe, he thinks, it's the nicotine withdrawal.

But it seems that his new bad habit of late is more often than not, Kobayakawa and nobody else. Kazuki can't help but wonder why he picks on the runt and not any of the others, if giving up smoking has made him surlier all around.

The only thing he can state with relative sureness about the whole mess is that it'll more likely than not, turn out to be just as unhealthy for his mind as the cigarettes had been for his body.

It's already starting to turn into something of a vicious cycle, where he finds himself constantly watching Sena with a single-minded determination, waiting for the exact moment the shrimp does the smallest possible thing to annoy the hell out of him. After that, the blonde (without hesitation, mind) approaches his teammate to say something derisive and unnecessarily cruel about said annoying action, before proceeding to feel guilty and irritable about his own behavior not seconds after the words leave his mouth (usually because Sena is looking at him with those kicked puppy eyes full of pathetic sadness at that time).

It drives him crazy trying to figure out what possible sort of perverse pleasure his subconscious could be garnering from acting like he is, given that his conscious mind just feels more and more aggravated the more he does stupid shit like it.

This new vice is definitely, unquestionably, more self-destructive than the last one.

And really, he has no reason to hate Sena when he tries to be rational about the whole thing. Hell, he never even uses any really good excuses to pick on the runt when he does what he does. The runningback has already proven himself well enough ability wise during their ludicrous death march, which leaves no real motive for the taller boy to constantly ridicule the shrimp's best efforts.

Sighing, Jyuumonji eventually puts a hand awkwardly on Sena's shoulder. "Er… and you should be careful too," he starts gruffly. "Runningbacks just run, huh? Take care of your legs and let the line be the muscle, stupid."

That said, he quickly removes his hand and gets on the bus, averting his eyes from the smaller boy's pathetic, useless, stupid face.

Sena blinks at that, pausing for a moment at the cab door as he takes in Kazuki's words.

Eventually he smiles. "Ah…o-okay!" he calls, before eagerly following the lineman inside.

From behind the kid, Toganou and Kuroki both snort.

"Should've taken me up on the manga I offered when we all quit," Shouzou states, tucking the latest issue of Bleach under his arm and looking oddly self-superior.

"Mm," Kouji agrees absently, his nose buried in volume seventeen of the same series. "'s definitely safer."

"Definitely."

Meanwhile, inside the bus, Jyuumonji shouts at Sena for straining himself trying to open the window with his skinny little stick arms.

**END**


	2. Sports Drink

**2.**

**Title:** Sports Drink  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** second theme of five from the challenges Shiroro gave me. Slowly I think I am beginning to suss these characters out. XD  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** vaguely JyuuxSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** none that I can think of.  
**Word Count:** 762  
**Time:** 22 minutes  
**Summary:** After a long day's practice.  
**Dedication:** seca- feel the JyuuxSena love! XD  
**A/N: **I thought I was going to be too dead tonight to write another piece, but I guess I'm a dirty rotten liar or something. I think this piece is a little more um… schizophrenic than the first one, but I'm still trying to find a suitable Eyeshield voice, so it'll probably be like this for a while. O.o  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly. Not mine, though I wish constantly. Also, the five themes aren't mine either, so if you wanna use them, please contact kshi first.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

It's a grueling afternoon practice during the club activities period at school, and that means the stupid manager is off doing something for the disciplinary council or something and not her job. 

He sits on the sidelines with his energy drink in hand, taking a breather as the crazy quarterback works on a few (fifty) last suicide sprints across the field with the runt-squad.

The blonde grunts to himself and feels tired just watching Sena, glad that the line is done for today.

He sips red Gatorade brought from home as Kuroki and Toganou stretch out on the ground panting, leaning back-to-back against one another for support and cursing that psycho Hiruma and his impossible "Push back the goalpost" drill today.

When they turn to Kazuki for some sort of affirmation regarding Hiruma's craziness he merely snorts and finishes off his drink, eyes trained on Eyeshield, baldy, and the monkey, who are still running around while the spikey-headed QB fires round after round of automatic shells at their feet as 'encouragement'.

"FASTER, YOU SHITTY APE!"

Sore in his shoulders and thighs, Jyuumonji can only imagine how the runt's knees are faring as he laps Monta and Yukimitsu for the fourth or fifth time, and making a face, the lineman begins to count off the remainder of Sena's runs, his empty Gatorade bottle spinning idly between his fingers.

Thirteen, twelve, eleven…

His eyes go back and forth across the length of the field like he's watching a tennis match, and while he notes that his asshole friends are snickering at him and probably saying dirty things behind his back, he doesn't pause to smack them both over the head because if he does he'll invariably lose count.

Eight…seven…six…

Toganou says something that Jyuumonji manages to make out rather clearly, and without averting his eyes, he pitches his empty bottle at the idiot's head, satisfied with the hollow "thunk" and the rabid curses that follow the motion.

Three…two…one…

The machine gun is aimed skyward then, and blasting yet another clip of ammunition to kingdom come, Hiruma grins and announces, "That's it for today, you damned shrimps!" The words are punctuated with a sharp kick to Kobayakawa's backside—an action that inexplicably makes Jyuumonji clench his teeth—and like that, the three remaining team members jog off the field, panting heavily and grateful for having somehow, survived another day of their quarterback's hellish training.

Monta plops down on the bench and reaches idly for his water bottle, the one filled earlier with disgusting piss-water from the gym's half-dead outdoor fountain because Mamori hadn't been around to fill them with ice and the nice drinking water from the student council lounge today, like she usually does. Making a face as the metallic tasting liquid hits his tongue, the ape frowns but drinks up anyway, taking his fill before liberally dousing his face with the rest of the water (and splashing Kuroki and Toganou on the ground below him in the process).

The two manage to muster up enough energy to stand and shove the primate's face into the dirt while Sena tries to pacify them into not stepping on the receiver's head too hard.

Meanwhile Jyuumonji eyes the holder where their water bottles are kept and reaches out, grabbing Sena's bottle from the rack before popping the cap up and promptly turning it upside down.

He squeezes the remaining liquid out onto the ground.

Everyone notices as he does this, and they all pause in whatever it is they're doing. Even if it's stomping on Monta's head.

"Ah! That's not very nice, Jyuumonji-san!" Kurita berates the blonde, nervously watching the final drops of Sena's water hit the dirt at Kazuki's feet.

The other lineman ignores the big center completely, grabbing his bag and placing the empty bottle back in the holder before he stands to leave.

"Ahaha… it's okay, Kurita-san," Sena assures the frowning giant, laughing in an anxiously placating manner because he doesn't want to cause any fuss. "I can go get some…Oof."

The brown-haired boy blinks as a bottle of red Gatorade is suddenly shoved straight into his stomach—harder than necessary maybe—and he manages to wrap his hands around it before it falls to the ground.

Jyuumonji zips his bag back up and heads off towards the locker room without a word, leaving a puzzled Sena—and team, really-- in his wake.

After a moment, "Ah, thank you, Jyuumonji-san!"

The blonde doesn't turn around to acknowledge the shrimp's words of gratitude, but Sena smiles at Jyuumonji's back as if he had anyway.

**END**


	3. Present

**3.**

**Title:** Present  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** third theme of five from the challenges Shiroro gave me. Still trying to find an Eyeshield voice… and failing, probably. O.o  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** lightly JyuuxSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** OOCness and LAME.  
**Word Count:** 574  
**Time:** 25 mins approximately.  
**Summary:** follow up to "Sports Drink"- Sena returns the favor.  
**Dedication:** idiosyn- hope my link spammage didn't kill your comp the other night. O.o  
**A/N: **LAME. **  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly. Not mine, though I wish constantly. Also, the five themes aren't mine either, so if you wanna use them, please contact kshi first.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

He blinks, not knowing what to do exactly, when he finds Sena suddenly in front of him, the shrimp holding out a Yakisoba pan he bought towards the blonde and looking tentative and sheepish as he offers it to him.

Jyuumonji stares down at it and doesn't say anything for a while.

"Ah… you um, you don't want it, then?" the smaller boy asks after a moment of the two of them just standing there like that. The runningback tries not to appear as disappointed as he is that the lineman doesn't seem to want his gift and offers an understanding smile instead. "Well um, you probably ate already then, right?" he says, dropping his eyes down to the ground and lowering his hand to withdraw the present. "I just thought you maybe liked yakisoba pan, since, you know, on the first day of school…and I saw that they weren't sold out yet today when I passed by, so…"

Before he can draw back the bread completely though, Jyuumonji's big hand suddenly clamps down around the brown-haired boy's wrist, and blinking, Sena forgets his words, eyes darting back up abruptly. "Jyuumonji-san…?"

"Er… I'm hungry," Kazuki says awkwardly, face tinged ever so slightly pink. "So…" He moves his eyes away from Sena's then, and turns them towards the bread in the smaller boy's hand instead. "Yeah. Thanks."

Sena smiles. "Ah, you are hungry then?"

"Tch. I just said so, didn't I?"

"Ahaha, yeah… sorry. I…"

"Er, it's fine," the blonde interrupts, feeling stupid for snapping at the runt so suddenly. "I uh… I… Che. Just hand it over, will ya?"

"O-of course!"

Jyuumonji swallows and manages to make his hand follow the same path as his eyes, letting go of Sena's wrist and snatching the runt's gift from him.

Another awkward silence.

And then, chuckling sheepishly, the smaller boy rubs at the back of his neck. "It's a thank you," he says, by way of explanation. "For yesterday."

Jyuumonji blinks. "Huuh?"

"The uh… the sports drink," Sena responds. Then, "I uh, I better go. So, thank you again!" the brown haired boy says, sounding hasty and embarrassed. "See you at practice!"

And then he bows and darts off, leaving Jyuumonji to stare after him, Yakisoba pan in hand.

The blonde watches Sena go--at least until he can't see the runt anymore-- and then turns back to the bread he's holding, suddenly realizing that half of him doesn't want to eat the thing so much as just…keep it for a while. Weird.

"Er…"

Then he thinks Sena might ask him something like, "How was the bread?" later, because the shrimp seems to be the type of person who would ask that sort of thing even if it's dumb and pointless, and for some reason (equally dumb and pointless, probably), Jyuumonji wants to be able to answer Sena with something other than, "I didn't eat it yet" when the runt does ask.

Sighing, he reluctantly takes the bread out from the plastic wrapping and bites into it.

As he eats, he can't help but think to himself that he's an idiot, even as he folds up the bread's wrapper and puts it in his pocket.

He's hopeless for doing something so absolutely ridiculous, but a part of him is secretly glad that he does, because this way, even if the bread is gone, at least he'll get to keep the wrapper for a while afterwards instead.

**END**


	4. Homework

**4.**

**Title:** Homework  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** fourth theme of five from the challenges Shiroro gave me. I'm obviously being quite pairing specific for the fandom thus far. XD  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** JyuuxSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No spoilers I can think of, really. ;;  
**Word Count:** 683  
**Time:** lost track- mind is fuzzy.  
**Summary:** It's time to study.  
**Dedication:** kshi- she drew me JyuuxSen during p-chat. It's little things like that that save parts of my sanity in times of hectic DEATH. 3   
**A/N: **I SHOULD BE DOING WORK. Hey guys, remember what happened to me during spring finals last year? 40 Bleach drabbles in like, 3 days. GEEZUS I hope that doesn't happen again. ;;   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly. Also, the five themes aren't mine either, so if you wanna use them, please contact kshi first.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"You idiots better keep your grades up from now on!" Hiruma announces, eyes glittering dangerously as he points his guns at the gathered team. "Or the school won't let you play in the games. And then you'll be useless." He cocks both automatics and glares. "You all know how I feel about useless people."

Which isn't to say the blonde quarterback wouldn't doctor their grades via his computer if necessary, but it wouldn't hurt for the team to show some effort in improving their own scores so that it would make any sudden upturn in their electronic records seem a little more feasible should any snoopy administrative officers feel the need to look into the issue after Hiruma does his magic.

"The three brothers minus one, the ape, the mole, the fatass, and the spinning idiot… all of you have… ONE WEEK to get your grades up!" he announces with finality, looking threateningly at the near-failures.

Then, "Damn secretary, three brothers minus two, Baldy! You're their tutors."

"Eh!"

Hiruma, nonplussed by the group's stunned reactions, simply rests his guns over his shoulders. "You heard me. Practice over."

At the quarterback's revelation, Kuroki and Toganou turn to stare at Jyuumonji, the two of them not having expected him to fail of course, but at the same time, not thinking that Kazuki's grades were good enough to make him tutor material either.

"Huh."

"Huh."

The blonde looks away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Huh. Whatever."

"Ah, we can have a big study session tonight then! How about that?" Yukimitsu offers, breaking the players' stunned silence and taking charge because this sort of thing is his ultimate forte in life or something.

"Yeah…that's…that sounds nice!" Sena echoes, trying not to look embarrassed as he feels all eyes turn incredulously on him for agreeing so readily. "I'll um…I'll bring some snacks! It'll be fun! We'll all help one another."

"Yeah… we can do it at my house! My mom doesn't mind having people over when it's for studying," Yukimitsu adds, sheepish.

"Ah, really? That's great!"

The fact that Sena seems so eager keeps Jyuumonji from making some sort of derisive statement about the whole thing, even though his two friends are blinking disbelievingly at him for not saying anything against the stupid idea of having to spend their precious Friday night cooped up in a small room with the teammates they seem to spend every _other_ moment of their time with.

But to be fair, Jyuumonji can't say anything because he's too busy standing silently alongside Sena and Yukimitsu, the two shorter boys taking center stage in the talking field as they plan what they're going to go over tonight at the big study session as tutors, both of them full of a sort of weird anticipation that's absolutely inhuman, considering they're talking about schoolwork.

"Um… I can help with science," Jyuumonji offers after a moment, just to get a word in. When Sena and Yukimitsu both look at him he trains his eyes on the ground. "Maybe," he adds, like that one word will save his reputation some.

It doesn't, because Sena only smiles up at him.

"Wah, okay! That's good, because science isn't my best subject," the brown haired boy admits, sounding glad for Kazuki's offer. "You can help tutor me too then, if you don't mind another student."

The blonde shuffles his feet. "Er, whatever." Pause. "I mean, if you want."

"Great!"

The runningback beams.

The lineman turns just a little bit pink.

"Uh…" he starts, rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand. "You can help me with my English then. You know, in return."

Sena blinks. "Eh? Really?"

The blonde looks away. "That is, if you don't mind, I guess."

"No, no, I don't mind! It's a deal then!"

"Well. Uh, okay."

They share an awkward smile.

"Nah…" Monta starts after a moment, the receiver managing to tear his eyes from the scene he and the rest of the team are avidly watching in order to ask his question. "Those two… they do know we're all still here, right?"

**END**


	5. Ace

**5.**

**Title:** Ace  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** fifth theme of five from the challenges Shiroro gave me. DONE!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** JyuuxSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can think of? Just some OOCness I guess. O.o  
**Word Count:** 855  
**Time:** Meh, probably an hour. brain is dead  
**Summary:** Jyuumonji is imagining things.  
**Dedication:** kshi- haha last one! 3  
**A/N: **God I like to make Sena such a wimp. Probably because I think he'd look cute crying. XD Anyway… yes. Here be Sena wimpage! Enjoy. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly. Also, the five themes aren't mine either, so if you wanna use them, please contact kshi first.   
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

It's the end of the game and he hears over the radio in his hospital room that Deimon won after all.

He wishes he'd been there to celebrate it with the rest of the team, but the doctor wouldn't let him leave right after he'd gotten his head wound bandaged, the old man stating that they were going to keep him around a little longer for observation, since he was very slightly concussed.

When he'd tried to get out of that, the damn manager had pushed him back down to the bed and told him to rest, eyeing him as she'd stated that Eyeshield-kun would probably be very upset if he learned that Jyuumonji wasn't properly seeing to the injuries he'd received for the runningback's sake.

He supposes that had gotten him to quiet down a bit, and satisfied, Mamori had returned to the field to update the rest of Deimon on their teammate's status.

Jyuumonji, having been alone in the hospital since then, sighs and relaxes back into his bed, thinking that they'd better let him watch TV at least, if they're planning on keeping him here for very long.

He feels fine really, and the bleeding hadn't been anything worse than what he'd experienced in fights with Toganou and Kuroki before.

It's nothing to worry about.

"Jyuumonji-san!"

He wonders if maybe he'd spoken too soon when he suddenly sees Sena standing in the doorway to his room, the smaller boy looking as if he'd run here straight from the field, without even bothering to change out of his equipment beforehand.

At the sight of a panting runningback calling his name, the blonde can't help but remember reading somewhere that head injuries sometimes cause very vivid hallucinations.

So he blinks at what must be his imagination's manifestation of his teammate, the one who's standing in the door looking like he's about to cry or something.

When the mirage comes forward and he _is_ crying, Kazuki forgets about the fact that he's obviously hallucinating and panics instead.

He's never been good with tears, on real or imagined people.

"Oi…don't cry, stupid!" he shouts hastily, wide-eyed.

"S-sorry!" Sena murmurs, wiping at his eyes ineffectually with his sleeve as he takes a seat at the blonde's bedside. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

Dreaming or not, something about seeing the little idiot with his eyes full of tears unsettles Kazuki in a big way. He looks away, uncomfortable. "I'm uh, I'm fine," he says, gruffly. "No big deal."

Sena hangs his head anyway. "I didn't even notice him," the smaller boy murmurs after a moment.

The lineman snorts, recalling very well that Sena hadn't seen the other team's huge #78 when it counted most, and turning back to the shrimp, mutters, "I know you didn't see him, ya idiot. 's why I jumped in. Be more careful next time!"

Jyuumonji remembers how he'd felt when he'd seen the routes of #21 and the opposition's #78 set for a collision course during his last play of the game, remembers how his heart had jumped into his throat for a moment before he'd blindly rushed forward to intercept. If that beast creature had managed to pop the lineman's helmet off when they'd crashed into one another, he doesn't even want to think about what would have happened if all 370 pounds of that monster had hit wimpy little Kobayakawa from his blind side at full speed.

Belatedly realizing how worried he must have sounded just now, the blonde adds, "Tch. You have to avoid injury you know. You're Deimon's ace. That demon quarterback will kill you if you get hurt," by way of explanation.

"Sorry!" the smaller boy apologizes again, more tears gathering in big brown eyes as he looks on guiltily. "I… I didn't…"

Good god.

Jyuumonji really can't stand the sight of him crying.

Sighing, the taller boy reaches out impulsively, drawing his thumb over both of Sena's eyes and catching the moisture there before it can fall.

The runningback blinks at him, startled at the action. "J-jyuumonji-san?"

The blonde, embarrassed, looks away. "Che. Just stop crying, would you? You don't have to worry about _me_."

"B-but, but you…"

This hallucination is frighteningly real for how it's getting on his nerves like the actual Sena does, and clenching his teeth, Kazuki decides that if he's going to have to put up with it, he's going to put up with it on his own terms.

Sena makes a startled noise when he feels a big arm wrapping around him, dragging him down like a lead weight so that his face is buried against his teammate's chest. "Jyuu…Jyuumonji-san?"

"I said stop crying, didn't I?" the blonde reiterates, vaguely irritated. "Che. What would the other schools say if they knew Deimon's ace was such a baby?"

Sena sniffles, relaxing into the other boy's embrace. "Sorry."

"Oi, don't wipe your snot on me," Jyuumonji warns, before letting the issue drop.

Sena sighs then, one hand unconsciously bunching the material of Kazuki's sleeve. After a moment, he whispers the words he should have said the moment he stepped through Jyuumonji's door. "Thank you."

**END**


End file.
